


Love Sick - A Yandere Tale

by Caesar2013



Category: Yandere Simulator (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-10 11:40:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 16,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14736293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caesar2013/pseuds/Caesar2013
Summary: Yandere-Chan: Like all of the Aishi women before her, crave her senpai. In secret, she plots the deaths of her rivals and stalks senpai. While publicly acting like the perfect student. Senpai will be hers, unless Yandere tradition becomes her undoing.





	1. Chapter 1

Prologue-

A power silence took hold of the room. 

Within the miasma of death, it unleashed itself in a powerful wave, at once burrowing deep into the girl’s core and radiating through its atmosphere to shake the universe itself. At the quake’s epicenter stood Yandere, one single hand gripped on the katana, a blade dripping with the crimson color of blood, a love so strong within her that she feared she might disappear into it, consumed by it, never to return. But the moment didn’t mark an ending so much as a new beginning, long overdue. It was truly transformation.

A number of voices, near and far, present and from eons past, drowned her thoughts. Raised in praise, the voices in her head, proclaimed her acts and cheered the conclusion of weeks of planning, years in the making. Her eyes lifted to the night sky, she felt of the weight of the world on her, and in the depth of her being he felt the power of love anoint her.

Slowly and reluctantly, she came back to herself. Returned to the world of the living, she took note of her rapid breathing. Yandere-chan moved to take in a look of the disarray: furniture knocked over; framed pictures shattered. As if a hurricane had swept through. And facedown on the floor lay a statue of Senpai.  
A boy Yandere-chan had secretly coveted and stalked the last year.

There as well, lay Megami Saikou: her long, slender body sprawled on the fine carpets. Bloodsoaked head turned to one side. Dressed in a fine, as for a night on the town.

And now she lays dead.

Or was she?

Apprehension moved throughYandere-chan, rage returning to his eyes. Parnoia of her own making, or perhaps even one of forewarning?

Was it possible that the strong-willed Megami had deceived her? Perhaps the Saikou gilr had survived Yandere chan’s blade and pretended to be dead? Never mind that it would make a petty move for one so proud of herself.

If she hadn’t been concerned for her own safety, perhaps Yandere-Chan may have pitied her.

Wary of approaching the corpse of his former rival, she used the blade of her katana to roll the young woman over onto her stomach. From that angle, Megami Saikou looked almost as she had when Yandere-chan first met her, one week earlier. Strong and proud, a genius, a proud strong woman, a characteristic rarely encountered in the young women of Akademi High. But then again, Megami had never been an ordinary girl, nor an ordinary schoolgirl of any sort.

Yandere-Chan took care, still slowly approaching the body of her fallen rival. Faintly aware of the room about her, she sighed in relief, and pulled herself up to full height. This was no trick. Not a moment of faking death, but one of succumbing to it.

A look of sadistic amusement took hold of her eyes.

The girl might have lived many years. She might have lived forever with Senpai had she succeeded in her quest to win his hear. But in the end, despite all of her years of training, the martial arts and self-dense training, it failed when it was need most.

A sense of accomplishment moved Yandere-Chan,  
“Well… that was easier than I had anticipated…”

Rarely did events plans ever play out as intended in any case. Rather, one could only act on instinct, grab hold of the perfect moment, and spring forth into action. One could only observe and react. The element of Surprise strangely absent from the periodic table, a missing ingredient. 

Confident that this had all been for love, Yandere-chan returned to the room’s window.

Two girls but in a school of hundreds, but what had happened in that room that night would affect the lives of all of them.  
Her eyes looked to the looming overhead of stars, though soon to be overwhelmed by dawn’s first light. As the morning sun drew in, it ushered in a bold future. In her mouth, Yandere-Chan tasted blood. In her chest, she felt the beast within rising, emerging from the innermost shadows of her psyche just short of revealing itself to the world.

Megami had claimed Senpai as her property, and now he would make senpai, hers.  
Had this…. Love? Ever been felt so strongly in anyone?

She raised his gaze over the town. The answers were out there, and reflected the past ten weeks…


	2. Chapter 1 - Osana

Chapter 1 – Osana  
Set ten weeks before Prologue

Akademi High was nothing more than a detached community of its own, set just outside of Buraza Town, populated by the wealthy, xenophobic students who expressed little tolerance for outsiders as they did for one another. Decades earlier, the school had a part to play in national news, a brief wink of notoriety. But now those days are long gone, ancient history to the students, and buried within the archives of the city’s records.

“Uggh, you are always keeping me waiting.” the orange haired was telling her friend as they walked side by side along the trees that lined the walls of the prestigious school.

A tsundere, Osana has been close friends with the boy ever since they were very young children. Having grown up next-door to one another and always walked to school together. To the untrained eye, her rude and harsh demeanor towards Senpai might have made her appear as unfriendly or even cruel to her friend. But in fact, Osana has always used this harsh attitude towards Senpai to mask her own romantic feelings, afraid of revealing her true nature.

“I guess you can say I’ve always been sort of like that,” said Senpai, showing a smile. 

Osana’s lips twitched in disapproval, and rolled his eyes in annoyance.

“Uggh, you’ve been like this ever since our early years.” she added.

Senpai endured the rebuke. He had been friends with Osana for as many years as he could remember, and still Osana never failed to find fault when she could.  
“Osana, Can you believe that we’re almost finished with School?” Senpai continued. “Aren’t you excited to begin a new chapter in life?”

Osana kept her thoughts to herself, just as she kept her feelings to herself as well. She had planned it over in her head many times, thought about it, and contemplated the perfect moment. And indeed what more appropriate place for Osana to admit her feelings for her beloved Senpai than the school’s own cherry tree. The aptly named “Confession Tree” located at the back of the school was in legend, said that if a girl brought a boy to the cherry tree on a Friday afternoon, and confessed her love for the boy, he was guaranteed to accept her love. The two would have years of happiness together.

The two students were outfitted in the required school uniforms. A short sleeved shirt with a blue torso and skirt for Osana. Wrapped around her collar was a red bow. As for Senpai, he wore the required male student uniform, a black gakuran with matching slacks and brown shoes. The school was a three story, architectural marvel. Funded by Saikou Corps back in the 1980s, theschool was well equipped to train the leaders of tomorrow. From a modern, state of the art gymnasium to a well-equipped computer lab, the school had it all. Classrooms and rooms for the use by students line the halls, creating a labyrinthine system. Osana and Senpai continued walking to the twin doors of the school, just short of entering the building. 

A few stories above, stood Yandere-Chan, bucket full of dumbbells in hand. While Osana was preoccupied, Yandere-Chan quickly reoriented herself, aiming her raised hands at her rival and, with a downward motion of both arms, brought them down so quickly and with so much momentum that Osana was buried almost before she understood what had hit her. Hurled face-first to the ground by the intensity of the blow, Osana pressed-down, head cracked open like an egg.

“Osana-Chan!” cried Senpai, scrambling to his feet in vain effort to save his childhood friend.

Watching the commotion below, Yandere-Chan stood rooted in place as students and faculty gathered to understand what had just transired. But she gave it no thought. Her success in bringing the contents down on Osana was proof enough that the girl was unworthy of Senpai’s love and was thus expendable. Otherwise, Yandere-Chan would be the one pressed to the ground of the grotto, head cracked open like an egg and chest cavity pierced by the pointed end of a fallen stalactite.

Now, though, it was Senpai who stood down on one knee, in an attempt to save Osana.

 

“Stop, Baka…” Osana strained to say. 

“I can bring help. There’s still time-”

“I’m dying… Senpai. There’s time only for that.”

Senpai continued to hold Osana’s pained gaze. “I don’t know what to do.”

Tenebrous interrupted him once more. “Can’t you… just shut up for one moment Senpai...” A stuttering cough of blood silenced her for a moment. “I have one last thing to say...”

Plagueis nodded. “What is it Osana?”  
Tenebrous canted his huge head ever so slightly. “I.. lo…I.. lov…”

“Osana? Osana? ”

Osana was paralyzed and now unconscious but not yet dead. Yandere-Chan had no interest in saving her, even if it were even possible. But she was interested in observing the behavior of the others below as life ended. As the school entered lockdown, students panicked and teachers struggling to gain order, the feelings were running wild. But to Yandere-Chan feelings were nothing, running interference and standing in the way of her and Senpai’s love. Through years of experimentation, Yandere-Chan had honed an ability to mimic the emotions and behavior of others, though not yet the ability to truly feel them. 

Osana then finally died while Yandere-Chan observed. Osana and all she had been in life were beyond Senpai’s reach.

 

If Info-Chan was convinced, she kept it to herself, and said: “You are fated to repeat history Yan—han"”She sent over text message. “It falls to you to bring these rivals of yours to their knees and to save your Senpai from himself.”  
Yandere-Chan texted back. “Luring her to that location wasn’t hard. I simply had to forge my Senpai’s signature.”

“But I need to warn you …,” Info-Chan texted back. Started to say and fell abruptly silent.  
Even across a wall of text, Yandere-Chan could feel Info-Chan’s highly intelligent mind replaying the day’s events, calculating odds, reaching conclusions.

“Warn me about what, Info-Chan?”

“Your Senpai was depressed by the death if his childhood friend, and entered the local bakery. There he met another girl who works for her parents there. Amai Odayaka, of the Odayaka Bakery.”

Yandere-chan gripped the thin phone in her hand tightly and gave a look of disapproval. 

“But we were fated to fall in love.” Yandere-Chan texted back.

“That’s not my problem, but I can tell you the girl will be attending Akademi High next week. And she’s invited your senpai to join that cooking club of hers.”

Yandere-Chan’s cell phone batter was winking out. The lights slowly deprived of a power source, and slowly died. Yandere-chan put the phone back into her pocket and laid down on her bed, lost in thoughts of Senpai. One day she would succeed in imposing her will on the boy. But such fantasies of the perfect life with that boy were for another time. Just now she had yet a new enemy to remove.


	3. Chapter 2 – Amai

Chapter 2 – Amai  
Set Nine weeks before the Prologue

 

The cool early morning air was a welcome change from the summer’s heat. As far as her eyes could see were rugged hills. There was once a time when forest had blanketed the landscape, before the residents of Buraza had felled the trees for building materials and firewood. Now what vegetation survived was confined to the rice fields outside of the town. A somber beauty. 

A resident of Buraza for all of her life, Yandere-Chan was no stranger to the surrounding buildings. But unlike most children, she was also accustomed to remote areas, having spent her childhood and adolescence walking around the surrounding fields.

With night quickly rotating into day, the temperature was increasing. The map she had brought out on her cell phone showed that her new rival’s home was only a few hundred feet to the west. Yandere-Chan calculated that she could cover the distance to the residence before it was time to return to Akademi High. But she knew too that the route would take near where her beloved Senpai lived. So she resorted to traveling at night to avoid unnecessary contact with the boy until the time was right. There was little point to leaving dead bodies in her wake…. not yet anyway.

Clutching the rain coat, she began to move, slowly at first, then running faster. Up ahead she was bound to encounter the homes of the town’s elite as well. The local bakery where the new rival resided was nearby as well. The girl likely up early to help her parent’s make the early morning bread and cakes.   
Predators of any size had been hunted to extinction since the days of the samurai, but the village was still home to countless varieties of voracious mosquitos that set upon her in clouds as she stalked her way through the buildings. Controlling her exhalations, and waving them away did little to dissuade the insects, so after a while she ceased all attempts at warding them off and surrendered to their thirst for blood, which they drew freely from her exposed face, neck, and hands.

“Let them have their feast”, she thought.

Now that she understood where her quarry lived, she began the long process of returning home and beginning the day. Through the early hours of that morning she ran. Even that early , the town’s residents were about, appearing from their homes to drop off trash by the curb or having their early morning cup of coffee. 

Now back at her home, se chased sleep, but it eluded her, and she deplored the fact that she still had need for it. Her mother never slept, but then again few Yandere did.

Finally awake, she replayed the events of the previous week, still somewhat astounded by what she had done. The demonic entities had whispered to her “Your moment has come, Yandere-Chan. Claim your Senpai. Act now and be done with her.” But the voices had only advised her. They had neither dictated her actions nor guided her hands. That had been her doing alone. 

And yet …

She had heard the stories of her elder great-grandmother how she had been hounded by the spirits of those she had murdered in order to claim her Senpai. 

 

Yandere-Chan rose from her bed, and approached the wardrobe that lined the wall of her room. Worming her way inside, she retrieved her bag, which contained a cell phone, her knife, and a change of clothes, among other items.   
She would outlive any who challenged her and would attempt to take her Senpai, she might have thought.

********************************************************************************* 

Heading out the door, she continued to walk along the rows of the local homes until she came to a complete stop. The fire of anger burned within Yandere-Chan at the sight of her Senpai speaking to her new rival, that Amai girl. But she reined in his impulses to strike, her appetite for destruction, instead waiting for her chance to strike at the girl’s most vulnerable point. Hurrying along the concrete sidewalk, she passed within feet of Senpai, but he only got a glimpse of Yandere-Chan, who on passing by reacted as if he had seen an apparition. Or else in hilarity at the figure Yandere-Chan must’ve posed. 

Her destination close at hand, each waking second, summoned an unprecedented wave of dark thoughts. Located in the northern wing of the first floor, the kitchen club was the domain of students interested in the culinary arts. Amai Odayaka was the president of the cooking club. The room was divided into two sections, a kitchen containing a stove, toaster, a microwave oven and a refrigerator, provided the aspiring chefs with everything they needed to cook hearty meals. The kitchen was a square shaped room with a pink and white checkered floor with pink wallpaper. The other section of the room, contained a dining room with a table in the center of the room, complete with chairs and a pink table cloth.   
The Cooking Club had been waiting for her.

*****************************************************************************  
An oven, product of Saikou Engineering, that had been an antique twenty years earlier sat in the kitchen of the cooking club, but it had been well maintained and retrofitted with modern sensors and digital timers. This particular model had been recalled back in the 1980s as it was apparent the anti-tampering system was faulty. A few nudges of the natural gas piping, would cause a serious explosion, killing or severely maiming anyone caught nearby. Despite this, the school continued to use it in their home economics classes and for cooking club activities. The school was planning a bake sale, where students, raising money for a trip to Kyoto would be selling cookies, cakes and other sweets. Scheduled to begin after classes, the students were getting ready with the last minute cakes. The cooking club with its eight members, including the president, buzzed with activity, taking out tray after tray of sweets that had been prepared. The good news for Yandere-Chan was that her target, Amai, had allowed her members to take a bathroom break. There-by allowing Yandere-Chan to sneak into the kitchen, and tamper with the pipes that held the explosive gas.

After a few moments of searching, she found her target. A small knob, 20 centimeters in diameter located on a small pipe in the back that connected natural gas to the oven. Loosening the knob leftwards with a wrench, Yandere-Chan twisted the knob just enough to make it loose. Natural gas was now flowing out of the room. It was to her luck that sensors relating to a gas leak hadn’t been installed as well.

 

The cooking club president’s reply was immediate. “Kokona-chan” she said to the purple haired girl “We have one more batch of cookies to make, would you like some?” “Amai-Chan I’d like to” The girl paused, then added: “I’m sorry Amai-Chan my phone is going off I have to take this .”

A smile appeared onto Amai’s voice. “That’s ok, Amai-Chan, just be sure to hurry back.”

Kokona, ran off leaving only Amai to return to the cooking club. She quickly put her white apron back on and set about mixing ingredients. Brown sugar, sugar, vanilla, eggs, and chocolate chips, Amai intended these special cookies for her beloved Senpai, and thus put extra love in mixing the ingredients. Satisfied with the batter, she carefully mixed the dough into balls, and put them on a tray. Then she turned around and lit the stove to prepare tea.

The gas explosion caught up with them just as they were returning from the girls’ bathroom. From deep down the halls resounded a squealing wail, and at the same time, almost as if the school was gasping for breath. Shards of glass and metal flew, tearing into the girl’s body as though a grenade had been thrown from outside.

A few meters away Yandere-Chan turned her head in time to see the cooking club’s members run in terror from the room. Amai Odayaka, just seventeen years of age had her life cut short before her prime. She would no longer threaten Yandere-Chan’s love. 

 

A several monitors, stack in a neat row, sat atop a desk in a smaller private office. Info-Chan placed her phone into the machine and an instant later had shacked into Akademi High School’s Computer Network. She had congratulated Yandere-Chan on her recent success and was preparing the next set of information on another target for her client. A search for the individual revealed that she did have name a name, Kizana Sunobu, of the Drama Club, fresh out of the hospital from a previous broken leg. Scheduled to return to Akaemi the following week, the girl, president of the Drama Club would be preparing the western Paly “Romeo and Juliet” to present to the whole school.

Info-Chan placed her phone over the monitor and took a picture of the girl. “Yandere-Chan would be very interested to know her new rival”   
Then, exhaling slowly, she stood up, and erased all evidence of her technological intrusions, and returned home.


	4. Chapter 4- The Delinquents

Chapter 4- The Delinquents

 

Having stuffed the girl into an abandoned cello case, appropriated from the now abandoned Music Club, Yandere-Chan began the long process of hauling her body out of the school. She thought about her most recent kill, the aspiring actress, Kizana, how she was going to pursue Senpai and what that would’ve meant for Yandere-Chan’s and Senpai’s love. And yet, yhe moment of death appeared to be somehow fixed in space and time. According her mother’s teachings, since Kizana had been in some way dead from the moment Yandere-Chan spotted her with her Senpai. Any attempts to have saved her, was in essence comparable to using a sponge to dam a raging river. 

Yandere-Chan was now seated atop of the cello case, in an attempt to fully enclose the girl inside. Carefully lifting the case onto her back, she awkwardly walked out through the door of the Drama Club and headed for the incinerator at the back of Akademi. 

In most Japanese High Schools, there are no janitors and cleaning tasks are left to the students, cleaning floors, washing windows and disposing of trash. Akademi High was no different and had an incinerator, located on the north-west side of the school. The incinerator was brick furnace, complete with gates and a tall chimney. Students during cleaning hours would bring trash, discarded term papers, drinking cups and other trash and rubbish to be incinerated. As Yandere-Chan and her mother, Ryoba Aishi, before her have discovered however, it was also the perfect location for the disposal of unwanted bodies. Dragging the cello case further and out of the school, the incinerator had been waiting for her.

****

The delinquents didn’t always have a fearsome façade they presented to the students. Once the meekest of the bunch, the five students, Dairoku Surikzu, Gaku Hikitsuri, Hokuto Furukizu, Hayanari Tsumeato and Osoro Shidesu’s right-hand, Umeji Kizuguchi each had been on the receiving end of harsh bullying. Driven to the brink, each agreed they would all jump off the top story of Akademi High as part of a grand suicide pact. To shame their attackers and the school that had done nothing to protect them. But, as it had happened, something else changed their lives. An idol each of the five boys could look up to as an inspiration. Osoro Shidesu, the toughest student at Akademi High was ambushed by students from the nearby public school. Despite being outnumbered by forces ten to one, Osoro not only managed to evade her attackers but also knock them all out one by one, taking the uniform of one student as a trophy. Inspired by the fight, the five students followed Osoro around, dying their hair blonde, acting rude to authority figures and other acts of delinquency. 

Claiming the incinerator as their turf, the four delinquents talk amongst themselves, drinking smuggled in alcoholic beverages and smoking cigarettes. The five took a liking to the spot as students rarely came down here, and authority figures, save for the guidance counselor, ever bothered them. Feeling confident, they would insult anyone that came their way, acting belligerent and blocking the paths of anyone wanting to use the incinerator. Yandere-Chan was no exception.

 

“The hell you want?” Umeji said, approaching Yandere-Chan with with a baseball bat “You’re not welcomed here, get lost.”

Yandere-Chan spread her hands in an innocent gesture. “I’m sorry to have bothered you boys. I merely need to access the incinerator. I only need five minutes and I will leave you to your activities.”

Hokuto approached guardedly, motioning to the cello case on her back. “And what the hell is there that you’re so eager to burn?”

Yandere-Chan waved her hand. “Nothing of interest to you, just some papers I need to dispose of.”

Umeji surged forward, his face scowled in anger. “I’m not in the mood for this. Scram!”

Yandere-Chan coldly locked eyes with him. “Let me through now.”

“I don’t care get lost,” Gaku said more harshly. “You looking for a fight? Wanna spill some blood”

Standing by the gate to the incinerator, Dairoku said, “Speaking of blood, you’re leaking some.”

Yandere-Chan saw that some of Kizona’s blood had spilled out of the cello case and had coated her leg with some congealed blood. “The result of an accident. But thank you for noticing.”

Umeji shifted his gaze from the container to Plagueis. “Well you’ll be spilling more if you don’t get lost.”

“I’ll give you a moment to think about that.”

“You’re a long way from the teahcers,” Hayanari said. “And probably the last person we’d expect to find back here.”

Yandere-Chan nodded in agreement. “I can well imagine.”

“Ok you can come through,” Dairoku said “Pay us 10,000 yen each”

The delinquents laughed in unison.

“Or better yet, show us what’s in your cello.” Said Gaku

“I’m not at liberty to divulge the nature of my activities.” Yandere-Chan said

Yandere-Chan kept her eyes on Umeji. “I appreciate that you and your boys have many questions about me. But perhaps for the sake of simplicity, I don’t have time for this. Let. Me. Through.” 

Umeji glanced at everyone, then laughed “Or what? There’s five of us and one of you! And you’re unarmed”

She scowled. “Enough of the polite jabber. I don’t have the patience.”

 

Yandere-Chan smiled without showing her teeth. “In that case, I do have time to play with you.”

 

Yandere-Chan took the cello case off and walked towards the group of boys, now raising their weapons.

Her words stopped them cold. “I will kill you then”

 

“When have you ever known a school girl to say that?” Umeji whispered to his cohorts

“When have you ever known a girl, period?” Hokuto asked in kind.

“What’s your gut telling you about her?” Dairoku asked in curiosity.

“Should we beat her up like the others?” Hayanari said raising his pipe

Dairoku drew in his fists. “We don’t have to call it that.”

“Forget it,” Umeji said. “We’ve never done that—well, once, maybe—but we’re not about to do it again.”

“I agree,” Gaku said.

“Same.”

Hayanari withdrew somewhat. “Okay, so I was just thinking out loud.”

A look of puzzlement tugged at Gaku’s features. “You think she’s dangerous?”

Umeji ridiculed the idea. “The students here are cowards, all of them. They use words as weapons.”

Hayonari took a long breath. “You asked for my gut reaction. That’s what I’m giving you.”

 

The four delinquents had just finished talking amongst themselves when they heard unusual sounds coming from Yandere-Chan a hiss, head and arms twitching eyes widened, face darkened, the boys might have interpreted as a monster from a bad dream. And then a blur that raced towards the group of boys.

Umeji, Hokuto , Gaku, Hayanari and Dairoku turned in unison as the girl came to a momentum-defying stop a few feet from where the four of them were standing. Clenched in his right hand was a kitchen knife, stolen from the dilapidated cooking club. The set of her twitching limbs, the feral working of her jutting jaw, the dark look in her eyes, suggested to the group that the girl was making a serious attempt at killing them. 

The knife dangling in her right hand, Yandere-Chan remained silent, letting her posture speak for her nefarious intent. In turn the delinquents, realizing that they were being attacked, clambered to get into position reaching at the same time for the weapons. That the girl permitted them to do so furnished them with yet another mystery, at least until they realized that the girl was merely courting combat.

Hayanari wondered what exactly they could possibly have said or done to arouse so much wrath in the girl. Had she decided that the problems the boys presented to her really could best be solved by killing them, and had decided to take it upon herself to mete out retribution of the cruelest sort? 

The face-off had endured for only a moment when Umeji, who had served as Osoro’s right-hand, leapt into action, attempting to knock the knife out of the girl’s hand with his bat. A split second behind, Gaku raised his weapon and swung several times at the schoolgirl. In the same instant Hokuto, Dairoku and Hayanari , crouched, sprang forward in an attempt to outflank their opponent and place her at the center of a circle.

 

Spying Hokuto and Dairoku, Yandere-Chan hurled the kitchen knife in a spinning arc that stuck to Hokuto’s left shoulder. Ducking from the Umeji’s bat, she grabbed the knife and slashed the chest of Dairoku, misting the already agitated air with blood. As the melee continued, Hokuto folded and fell face-first to the concrete floor, while Dairoku, screeching in pain, collapsed to one side, clenching his chest in pain.

The kitchen knife had barely left Yandere-Chan’s grip when Gaku flew Yandere-Chan’s left side to bring the attack to the girl, swinging his crowbar ceaselessly as Umeji was still doing. This time, though, Yandere-Chan merely dived and ducked as the boys attempted to pummel her. Grabbing Dairoku’s pipe, Yandere-Chan turn around and swung the heavy weapon at Gaku’s nose, breaking the cartilage inside. He fell to the ground clutching the nose as blood poured freely onto his shirt. 

Umeji’s eyes tracked the rise and fall of his broken comrade. Angry, Umeji drew a switchblade from his belt sheath and launched himself at Yandere-Chan, his large right hand intent on fastening itself onto her neck.

Yandere-chan grabbed the fallen, but instead of bringing it to bear against Umeji, she danced and twirled out of reach of the switchblade and commenced parrying the delinquent’s kicks and punches, until a side-kick to the solar plexus drove Umeji clear across the sidewalk and slamming into the gate. 

Now Hayanari charged in from behind and actually managed to get a hold on her. But it was as if the girl had turned to stone Hayanari tried crushing punching her from behind, but to no perceptible effect. And when the Yandere had had enough of it, she positioned the kitchen knife directly in front of her and drove the blade into Hayanari’s leg. Screaming in pain and clutching his leg, Hayanari fell to the ground, attempt to pull the knife out, and moaning in pain.

Straightening out of a wide-legged stance, Yandere put the knife away and scanned the boys she had had maimed with chilling exactitude. Her dark eyes fell on Umeji, but only for an instant. Then she went quickly to her nearest victim, who happened to be Gaku Hikitsuri. Dropping to one knee alongside him, Yandere-Chan gazed intently at the boy, but precisely at what couldn’t be surmise. Hayanari’s bulging eyes seemed to implore his assailant for help, but the Muun did nothing to stanch the flow of blood or offer palliative aid.

She remained by the Gaku’s side for a few moments, then moved quickly to Umeji, from whose crushed chest cavity bubbled with each shallow breath. 

Yandere-Chan appeared to be frustrated, and her disappointment increased on finding that she had wasted too much time in her melee.

“What… the hell is your problem?,” Dairoku managed to say “You could’ve asked us nicely” 

Yandere-Chan’s face contorted in distaste. “I’ve decided not to have to killed, yet.” And knocked out the boys will a swing each from Umeji’s bat. 

Yandere surveyed her handiwork. “I’ll have to hide to bring them to the basement.” She shrugged and leaned on the Incinerator’s gate. “For my experiments.”  
Yandere-Chan then carefully removed Kizana’s body from the Cello case and dumped the body in the incinerator. She closed the gate behind her and examined the broken and beaten boy’s bodies on the ground. She retrieved a phone from a pocket in her uniform. Activating the phone, she spent a moment inputting texting Info-Chan. “I’ve taken care of Kizana. She won’t be putting on plays with my senpai anymore, Info-Chan.”

“Will there be anything else, Yandere-Chan?”

Then turning to back to the boy’s she added   
“I’ll need five cases to move some pieces of trash. ANd food and rink, I'm famished.”


	5. Chapter 4- The Delinquents

Chapter 4- The Delinquents

 

Having stuffed the girl into an abandoned cello case, appropriated from the now abandoned Music Club, Yandere-Chan began the long process of hauling her body out of the school. She thought about her most recent kill, the aspiring actress, Kizana, how she was going to pursue Senpai and what that would’ve meant for Yandere-Chan’s and Senpai’s love. And yet, yhe moment of death appeared to be somehow fixed in space and time. According her mother’s teachings, since Kizana had been in some way dead from the moment Yandere-Chan spotted her with her Senpai. Any attempts to have saved her, was in essence comparable to using a sponge to dam a raging river. 

Yandere-Chan was now seated atop of the cello case, in an attempt to fully enclose the girl inside. Carefully lifting the case onto her back, she awkwardly walked out through the door of the Drama Club and headed for the incinerator at the back of Akademi. 

In most Japanese High Schools, there are no janitors and cleaning tasks are left to the students, cleaning floors, washing windows and disposing of trash. Akademi High was no different and had an incinerator, located on the north-west side of the school. The incinerator was brick furnace, complete with gates and a tall chimney. Students during cleaning hours would bring trash, discarded term papers, drinking cups and other trash and rubbish to be incinerated. As Yandere-Chan and her mother, Ryoba Aishi, before her have discovered however, it was also the perfect location for the disposal of unwanted bodies. Dragging the cello case further and out of the school, the incinerator had been waiting for her.

****

The delinquents didn’t always have a fearsome façade they presented to the students. Once the meekest of the bunch, the five students, Dairoku Surikzu, Gaku Hikitsuri, Hokuto Furukizu, Hayanari Tsumeato and Osoro Shidesu’s right-hand, Umeji Kizuguchi each had been on the receiving end of harsh bullying. Driven to the brink, each agreed they would all jump off the top story of Akademi High as part of a grand suicide pact. To shame their attackers and the school that had done nothing to protect them. But, as it had happened, something else changed their lives. An idol each of the five boys could look up to as an inspiration. Osoro Shidesu, the toughest student at Akademi High was ambushed by students from the nearby public school. Despite being outnumbered by forces ten to one, Osoro not only managed to evade her attackers but also knock them all out one by one, taking the uniform of one student as a trophy. Inspired by the fight, the five students followed Osoro around, dying their hair blonde, acting rude to authority figures and other acts of delinquency. 

Claiming the incinerator as their turf, the four delinquents talk amongst themselves, drinking smuggled in alcoholic beverages and smoking cigarettes. The five took a liking to the spot as students rarely came down here, and authority figures, save for the guidance counselor, ever bothered them. Feeling confident, they would insult anyone that came their way, acting belligerent and blocking the paths of anyone wanting to use the incinerator. Yandere-Chan was no exception.

 

“The hell you want?” Umeji said, approaching Yandere-Chan with with a baseball bat “You’re not welcomed here, get lost.”

Yandere-Chan spread her hands in an innocent gesture. “I’m sorry to have bothered you boys. I merely need to access the incinerator. I only need five minutes and I will leave you to your activities.”

Hokuto approached guardedly, motioning to the cello case on her back. “And what the hell is there that you’re so eager to burn?”

Yandere-Chan waved her hand. “Nothing of interest to you, just some papers I need to dispose of.”

Umeji surged forward, his face scowled in anger. “I’m not in the mood for this. Scram!”

Yandere-Chan coldly locked eyes with him. “Let me through now.”

“I don’t care get lost,” Gaku said more harshly. “You looking for a fight? Wanna spill some blood”

Standing by the gate to the incinerator, Dairoku said, “Speaking of blood, you’re leaking some.”

Yandere-Chan saw that some of Kizona’s blood had spilled out of the cello case and had coated her leg with some congealed blood. “The result of an accident. But thank you for noticing.”

Umeji shifted his gaze from the container to Plagueis. “Well you’ll be spilling more if you don’t get lost.”

“I’ll give you a moment to think about that.”

“You’re a long way from the teahcers,” Hayanari said. “And probably the last person we’d expect to find back here.”

Yandere-Chan nodded in agreement. “I can well imagine.”

“Ok you can come through,” Dairoku said “Pay us 10,000 yen each”

The delinquents laughed in unison.

“Or better yet, show us what’s in your cello.” Said Gaku

“I’m not at liberty to divulge the nature of my activities.” Yandere-Chan said

Yandere-Chan kept her eyes on Umeji. “I appreciate that you and your boys have many questions about me. But perhaps for the sake of simplicity, I don’t have time for this. Let. Me. Through.” 

Umeji glanced at everyone, then laughed “Or what? There’s five of us and one of you! And you’re unarmed”

She scowled. “Enough of the polite jabber. I don’t have the patience.”

 

Yandere-Chan smiled without showing her teeth. “In that case, I do have time to play with you.”

 

Yandere-Chan took the cello case off and walked towards the group of boys, now raising their weapons.

Her words stopped them cold. “I will kill you then”

 

“When have you ever known a school girl to say that?” Umeji whispered to his cohorts

“When have you ever known a girl, period?” Hokuto asked in kind.

“What’s your gut telling you about her?” Dairoku asked in curiosity.

“Should we beat her up like the others?” Hayanari said raising his pipe

Dairoku drew in his fists. “We don’t have to call it that.”

“Forget it,” Umeji said. “We’ve never done that—well, once, maybe—but we’re not about to do it again.”

“I agree,” Gaku said.

“Same.”

Hayanari withdrew somewhat. “Okay, so I was just thinking out loud.”

A look of puzzlement tugged at Gaku’s features. “You think she’s dangerous?”

Umeji ridiculed the idea. “The students here are cowards, all of them. They use words as weapons.”

Hayonari took a long breath. “You asked for my gut reaction. That’s what I’m giving you.”

 

The four delinquents had just finished talking amongst themselves when they heard unusual sounds coming from Yandere-Chan a hiss, head and arms twitching eyes widened, face darkened, the boys might have interpreted as a monster from a bad dream. And then a blur that raced towards the group of boys.

Umeji, Hokuto , Gaku, Hayanari and Dairoku turned in unison as the girl came to a momentum-defying stop a few feet from where the four of them were standing. Clenched in his right hand was a kitchen knife, stolen from the dilapidated cooking club. The set of her twitching limbs, the feral working of her jutting jaw, the dark look in her eyes, suggested to the group that the girl was making a serious attempt at killing them. 

The knife dangling in her right hand, Yandere-Chan remained silent, letting her posture speak for her nefarious intent. In turn the delinquents, realizing that they were being attacked, clambered to get into position reaching at the same time for the weapons. That the girl permitted them to do so furnished them with yet another mystery, at least until they realized that the girl was merely courting combat.

Hayanari wondered what exactly they could possibly have said or done to arouse so much wrath in the girl. Had she decided that the problems the boys presented to her really could best be solved by killing them, and had decided to take it upon herself to mete out retribution of the cruelest sort? 

The face-off had endured for only a moment when Umeji, who had served as Osoro’s right-hand, leapt into action, attempting to knock the knife out of the girl’s hand with his bat. A split second behind, Gaku raised his weapon and swung several times at the schoolgirl. In the same instant Hokuto, Dairoku and Hayanari , crouched, sprang forward in an attempt to outflank their opponent and place her at the center of a circle.

 

Spying Hokuto and Dairoku, Yandere-Chan hurled the kitchen knife in a spinning arc that stuck to Hokuto’s left shoulder. Ducking from the Umeji’s bat, she grabbed the knife and slashed the chest of Dairoku, misting the already agitated air with blood. As the melee continued, Hokuto folded and fell face-first to the concrete floor, while Dairoku, screeching in pain, collapsed to one side, clenching his chest in pain.

The kitchen knife had barely left Yandere-Chan’s grip when Gaku flew Yandere-Chan’s left side to bring the attack to the girl, swinging his crowbar ceaselessly as Umeji was still doing. This time, though, Yandere-Chan merely dived and ducked as the boys attempted to pummel her. Grabbing Dairoku’s pipe, Yandere-Chan turn around and swung the heavy weapon at Gaku’s nose, breaking the cartilage inside. He fell to the ground clutching the nose as blood poured freely onto his shirt. 

Umeji’s eyes tracked the rise and fall of his broken comrade. Angry, Umeji drew a switchblade from his belt sheath and launched himself at Yandere-Chan, his large right hand intent on fastening itself onto her neck.

Yandere-chan grabbed the fallen, but instead of bringing it to bear against Umeji, she danced and twirled out of reach of the switchblade and commenced parrying the delinquent’s kicks and punches, until a side-kick to the solar plexus drove Umeji clear across the sidewalk and slamming into the gate. 

Now Hayanari charged in from behind and actually managed to get a hold on her. But it was as if the girl had turned to stone Hayanari tried crushing punching her from behind, but to no perceptible effect. And when the Yandere had had enough of it, she positioned the kitchen knife directly in front of her and drove the blade into Hayanari’s leg. Screaming in pain and clutching his leg, Hayanari fell to the ground, attempt to pull the knife out, and moaning in pain.

Straightening out of a wide-legged stance, Yandere put the knife away and scanned the boys she had had maimed with chilling exactitude. Her dark eyes fell on Umeji, but only for an instant. Then she went quickly to her nearest victim, who happened to be Gaku Hikitsuri. Dropping to one knee alongside him, Yandere-Chan gazed intently at the boy, but precisely at what couldn’t be surmise. Hayanari’s bulging eyes seemed to implore his assailant for help, but the Muun did nothing to stanch the flow of blood or offer palliative aid.

She remained by the Gaku’s side for a few moments, then moved quickly to Umeji, from whose crushed chest cavity bubbled with each shallow breath. 

Yandere-Chan appeared to be frustrated, and her disappointment increased on finding that she had wasted too much time in her melee.

“What… the hell is your problem?,” Dairoku managed to say “You could’ve asked us nicely” Wandau managed to say. “

Yandere-Chan’s face contorted in distaste. “I’ve decided not to have to killed, yet.” And knocked out the boys will a swing each from Umeji’s bat. 

Yandere surveyed her handiwork. “I’ll have to hide to bring them to the basement.” She shrugged and leaned on the Incinerator’s gate. “For my experiments.”  
Yandere-Chan then carefully removed Kizana’s body from the Cello case and dumped the body in the incinerator. She closed the gate behind her and examined the broken and beaten boy’s bodies on the ground. She retrieved a phone from a pocket in her uniform. Activating the phone, she spent a moment inputting texting Info-Chan. “I’ve taken care of Kizana. She won’t be putting on plays with my senpai anymore, Info-Chan.”

“Will there be anything else, Yandere-Chan?”

Then turning to back to the boy’s she added   
“I’ll need five cases to move some pieces of trash. ANd food and rink, I'm famished.”


	6. Chapter 5 - The Aishi Home

Chapter 5 – The Home

Inside the Headmaster’s office, Kocho Shuyona, headmaster of Akademi High for the last thirty years, sat motionless at his desk, reviewing a resume. Across from him, sat Muja Kina, a nurse sent by a job placement company. Dressed in a skirt and low hanging blouse, the young woman sat nervously, hoping she is chosen from amongst a pool of applicants for the prestigious job at Akademi High. Nasu, Kankoshi, Akademi high’s official nurse was away on holiday and the headmaster, acknowledging the previous incidents at the school, saw the need for a temporary replacement, if not to treat random acts of violence, then perhaps give influenza shots, treat nausea and asthma, treat broken bones, and other duties expected of a school nurse. 

“Recent graduate from your nurse’s school, a letter of recommendation from your instructors,” Kocho said without looking away from the resume. “What was your previous Internship?”

“Formerly I served the needs of children at a Red Cross Children’s Hopsital in Tokyo.” the nurse said

“In what capacity?”

“Taking temperatures, helping them take their medications, reading them stories. Cooling their fevers doing everything I can to make them nice and comfy. I want to take care of children.”

The headmaster regarded the nurse. “Thus, your application to Akademi High.”

“Yes, sir.”

“And why have you decided to come?”

“I believe, sir, that my calling in life is to take care of children.”

“Tell me, Ms. Kina, what is the proper treatment for setting a broken leg?”

Muja Kina didn’t hesitate. “Treatment for a broken leg begins with evaluation of the patient.” The nurse said “And immobilization of the leg with a splint. Though if there is a displaced fracture, you will need to manipulate the pieces back into place.”

“And?”

“Mend with broken leg with a splint or cast and give the patient some crutches to keep weight off the leg.”

“Well after taking a look at your qualifications and a letter from one of your instructors whom I had the experience of attending Tokyo University with, I have decided to take you on as a temporary replacement for our main nurse. You will start next week.”

“Thank you very much.” Muja said, very excited by the news “I will not let you down, sir.”

*******************************************************************************

Those fortunate enough to have attended Akademi High in the past have often remarked that the education and atmosphere of the pedagogical institute was one of the greatest in Japan. To maintain that pristine realm, to prevent it from being sullied by outsiders, the school maintained high standards of academic and personal conduct. Backed with funds, provided by Saikou Corps, the school was able to build state-of-the-art science labs, computer rooms, classrooms, club activities, swimming pool and the best sports equipment available. The school accomplished all these things thanks to funds provided by the mysterious Mr. Saikou. Save for when it came to collecting on overdue debts, on first acquaintance, appeared to be a stolid and lenient man, if somewhat arrogant, with a highly intelligent, inquisitive mind with a knack for technology. Rumor has it, though adamantly denied by the headmaster, that the school was nothing more than a funnel. To train students to eventually work for the Saikou Corporation. Be it as it ay that some students went on to find careers in other businesses, there was no discounting that many of the students, did in fact on to work for Saikou Corporation in a sort of school to Saikou pipeline. 

 

As classes were not out of session, Akademi’s students rushing off in all directions, eager to see the latest films, waste hard earned money at Pachinko Houses or continue their studies at Cram Schools. The group of students left the grounds on bikes, others walked to their homes while the rest would pack onto busses to be herded out to various stops throughout the town. 

That day, cutting through the crowds like some predatory creature came Yandere-Chan. Making her way toward the busses, she was stopped by two school girls whom she recognized. The elder, a purpled haired, girl wearing her hair in pigtails was the most excited to her came directly to Yandere-Chan and embraced her in a hug.

“Yandere-Chan” Kokona Haruka said. “You, Saki and I really need to catch a movie together and hang out. I feel like you’re one of my closest friends but we don’t really hang out all that much. Ever since what you did for my father and me, I feel like you’re one of my closest friends.”

“When and wherever I can help my friends, Kokona” Yandere-Chan said.

Kokona Haruka, aged 18, was a girl with a troubled past. When she was younger, her mother died under mysterious circumstances. Since then, her father has been struggling to pay debts towards Ronshaku Loans, a loansharking business, led by Mr. Ronshaku, father of Musume Ronshaku. A rival for Senpai’s love, Kokona was rare in that Yandere-Chan, whether by pity or some other reason decided against killing Kokona. Instead she had kidnapped the daughter of Mr. Ronshaku. Threatening to mutilate and then murder his daughter, Yandere-Chan successfully blackmailed the loan shark into freeing all of his clients, Kokona’s father included, from their debts. Because of this Kokona was convinced to stop pursuing Yandere-Chan’s beloved Senpai. 

While feeling nothing for others, Yandere-Chan’s mother, Ryoba, taught her daughter about the value of friends. While caring nothing for them, such individuals can be useful, if not for establishing alibies, than perhaps anything from acquiring necessary tools safeguarded behind the walls of clubs to possible patsies for a foiled criminal act. Since then, Yandere-Chan has established a pseudo-friendship with Saki and Kakona, eating lunches together and playing arcades and seeing movies when not stalking her beloved Senpai. While Kokona sees Yandere-Chan as a close friend, Yandere-Chan sees her nothing more than a possible tool, a stepping stone towards her love for Senpai.

“We expected you yesterday,” Saki said, with a note of exasperation.

“Events of an unforeseen nature prevented me from returning earlier.” Yandere-Chan said back to Saki

“Cramming for tests, I assume?” Kokona asked

“You assume correctly.”

Kokona relaxed somewhat. “We shouldn’t stick around here here any longer. The buses are waiting.”

At Kokona’s gesture, the three girls began to walk towards the buses.

“You’re limping,” Kokona said in hushed urgency. “Are you injured?”

“Healing,” Yandere-Chan said. “Make no further mention of it.”

“We could postpone the movie.”

“No. It will take place as scheduled.”

“I’m relieved to hear that,” Kokona said, “since it’s a romantic comedy.”

The group was halfway to the busses when a group of girls, all wearing the same color of hair, deliberately cut across their path, forcing them to halt. The faction’s obvious leader, a girl with dyed blonde hair and tanned skin, separated herself from the rest and moved to the front.

“Yandere-Chan ,” she said. “What a surprise to encounter you here, among the rabble.”

Yandere-Chan adopted a faint grin. “Excluding yourself, of course, Murasaki.”

Kashiko Murasaki, eldest daughter of the Murasaki family, was a leader of a clique of girls known as the Bullies, characrerized by their tanned skin, dyed blonde hair and the colorful accessories they wore on their uniforms, wrists and hair. Presenting themselves as “sweet and pure, innocent angels” while in fact, save for Yandere-Chan, were the cruelest people in the school. Each of the girls were addicted to their smartphones, gossiping on social media and taking embarrassing photos of students and holding them for blackmail. It wasn’t uncommon to hear that they had written awful things on desks owned by an unpopular student, clapping erasers over their heads and other acts of bullying.

Kashiko stiffened. “We’re simply passing through.”

“As are we,” Yandere-Chan said, motioning to Kokona and the rest.

Kashiko shoved Yandere-Chan out of the way and led her group of girls to be the first to reach the busses. 

When the group of bullies had moved off and Yandere-Chan’s group was back in motion, Yandere-Chan glanced at Kokona. “Someday we will topple the Bullies from their high horses.”

Kokona and Saki smiled back. “I hope I’m alive to see that day.” Kokona said

“You would know better than most.” Yandere-Chan said more to herself

Having arrived at the bus, Kokona was motioning to her friends to take their seats. “You’ll be going to your residence or coming with us Yan-Chan?” asked Kokona

“Directly to my home. I have things I need to take care of.”

“You’ll be meeting us at the theater tonight?” Saki inquired

Yandere-Chan looked away to the window and said “Of course, unless something comes up.” 

Kokona lowered her voice to say, “Did you hear about the accident?”

“Accident?” Yandere-Chan said

Kokona turned to face Yandere-Chan after looking away from her phone, a text message shocking her face. “The president of my old club, the cooking club, well President Amai is dead.”

“Amai Odayaka?” Yandere-Chan asked in faked astonishment. “How? Where?”

“In the hospital recovering, from a gas explosion,” Kokona said. “What will her parents think? She was always so sweet so kind, she didn’t deserve to die like that.”

Yandre-Chan didn’t bother asking for details. “I’m sorry about your friend. Do you need time to recover?”

Kokona nodded. “Girls, I’m really sorry, but we’re going to have to postpone the movie… I .. I … need time.”

Saki turned to her friend. “We’re here for you if you need us, Yandere-Chan and I.”

************************************************************  
More remote than some, the Aisihi residence, which had been in the Aishi clan for several generations, was otherwise typical of the homes throughout Buraza Town, with its unassuming features typical of that which can be found in a Japanese home. 

Yandere-Chan entered the home and began in the outermost rooms, which were appointed with furnishings and objects of art, as well as family photos. The ornamented chambers quickly gave way to the living room rooms crowded with furniture, a table and a television set. And then to galleries filled to overflowing with ancient documents, recorded on media ranging from Washi to flash drives containing information on the Aishi clan’s previous records and dealings all in order to collect their own senpai. 

Deeper in the house was the basement where Yandere-Chan’s real work took place. Confined to cages, were captured students brought to the Aishi home from various locations at Akademi High and Buraza Town. Some were delinquents while others were students who had merely looked at Senpai the wrong way. Some were whose bodies completely intact while others resembled creatures concocted from borrowed parts. Some were well-fed, and others looked as if they were being kept at death’s door. More than a few were the subjects of ongoing experiments in what seemed to be vivisection, and others were clearly in a coma. The point of these experiments wasn’t out of a need to bleed individuals, but to break the minds of her captives and turn them into mindslaves, whose will has been broken in favor of her own.   
Experiments in absolute mindbreaking had gone horribly awry for recipients, often resulting in death or psychotic breakdowns, in which they attempted to kill one another and not kill for Yandere-Chan. While others appeared to resist manipulation and had to be disposed of, some remained passive, even compliant. Perhaps that explained why it was often easier to call on the Mindslaves to kill someone other than Yandere-Chan do the dirty work herself. Ending life, then, could hinge on something as simple as being able to induce a student to take their frustrations out on someone else, such as the rivals for Senpai’s love.  
* * *

Yandere-Chan took a moment to stalk the media page of senpai. Because of the recent events, his relationship status had still been set to single. Trial and error had long ago established that continuing to sabotage all attempts by rivals to steal her senpai, would ensure that their love would last forever.   
If one accepted the tales handed down in the Asishi family, from mother to daughter, the ancient Yandere’s had known how to accomplish this. But had the Aisihi’s such as Yandere-Chan’s mother, grandmother, great-grandmother and so forth genuinely been more clever, your had they benefited from the different circumstances in those bygone eras

Yandere-Chan had no interest in being a lingering, disembodied presence, trapped between worlds and powerless that feeling without her beloved Senpai. A world without love was a world without color, one that she wasn’t willing to lose ever again. Nothing less than his total body and mind would suffice.

Eternal Love.

Sadly she could only learn so much from social media and had to rely on Info-Chan for information that she wasn’t aware of on her own, such as phone calls, emails, and text messages. 

Alone in her basement, surrounded by her mindslaves, the enormity of the task suddenly rose up before her like a monolith of immeasurable proportions. For the first time she could feel his love not as a mere supporting wind, fluffing the sails of a pleasure boat, but as a hurricane eager to loose a storm of destruction on Akademi High, it’s students, and anyone foolish enough to stand in their way. A scouring storm that would lay waste to her rivals, and pave the way fin which Yandere-Chan would be returned to her rightful place as the lover of Senpai.

The task before her was at once invigorating and daunting, and in the eye of that hurricane she could hear the faraway voices of all those who had come before her. Those in the Aishi Clan who had enlivened the hurricane with their breath and lives. The death of Osana, Senpai’s own childhood friend, had been the inauguration, the commencement of Yandere-Chan’s pursuit of Senpai, into which the students and faculty of Akademi High which to their own hazard be drawn.


	7. Chapter 6 - The Hunting Lodge

An afternoon breeze carried the fresh scent of blood. Shrieks of agony and death pierced through the branches of trees. The sounds of weapons, old and new, bow and arrow and firearms, came from the mountains that walled the ancient fortress to the west. And to the clamor of parties of beings returning from their separate hunts, blood of whatever color and consistency stirred by primal violence, voices lifted in song or chant, the gutted carcasses of their prey strapped to vehicles, ready for roasting over bonfires that burned in the fort’s courtyard, or for preservation by taxidermists. Wild boar, Asian black Bear, Red Fox, Serow, Sika Deer. Whatever their preference.

A hunting lodge located deep in the mountains, whispered by those who knew it slightly, and even by those who had visited over the centuries. The coordinates could be found in the registries, but only if one knew where to look, and how to decipher the data that revealed its location.

Here, once every standard year, Yukio Megami, and the dozen men and women who made up Saikou Corporation hosted a gathering of influential people from across Japan. Their names might be known to a few, but they were largely invisible to the masses and could move among them unrecognized, though they were responsible, for events that shaped modern history. They were conveyed to Lodge in secret, aboard ships designed by Saikou Engineering and owned by Yukio Megami. None came without an invitation, for to do so was to risk immediate destruction and death. What they shared, to a being, was Yukio’s belief that financial profit mattered more than notoriety, politics, or vulgar morality.

Founded many generations earlier by members of the Saikou Clan, the lodge had begun as a place of relaxation for the clan, in reward for services and loyalty from the Togugawa Shogunate. Despite having lost nearly everything during the reforms of the Meji Era, the Lodge and the private land, though significantly shrunk, have remained in Saikou possession for many years. A perquisite for those of exalted privilege. Later, under the management of the elder Saisho Saikou, Yukio’s biological father, on his retirement from the Chief Executive Officer position of Saikou Corporation, the lodge had become something else: a place where only the most important players in Japan were brought together to exchange ideas. A place where it wasn’t uncommon to see members of the Japanese Diet rub shoulders with leading officers of the Japanese Self-Defense Forces, with business leaders and Yakuza crime lords. It was here that the value of the Yen had been established, the Presidency of Japan first proposed, the Ministry of Finance reorganized. The infamous Yukio Mishima, and his private army, the Tatenokai, or Shield Society, were even invited to train at the lodge. The elder Saikou had been moved by the writer’s nationalist papers and had even been inspired to name his eldest son after the late writer.

Then, under Yukio Saikou, the lodge became something else again. No longer a simple resort, but also an experiment in bolder thinking, in social alchemy. A place to plot and strategize and wrench the course of world history from the hands of chance. Where once private security had provided safety, Yukio’s contingent of borrowed soldiers from the Self-Defense forces now held sway. At great expense, antique art had been smuggled from the Louvre. The forests had been stocked with exotic game, the ancient encampment transformed into a kind of lodge, with Yukio’s very important guests residing in crude shelters, with names like Nest, Cave, Hideaway. All to encourage a like-mindedness that would end in partnerships of an unusual sort.

Yukio remained on the rampart while the light waned and darkness crept over the forested landscape. In the grand courtyard below, the bonfire flames leapt higher and the odors of charred meat hung thickly in the air. Wines, spirits and other alcoholic beverages flowed freely. Girls entertained and the crowd grew rowdy. Each hunting party was required to display and butcher its prizes; to get limbs and other appendages wet with blood. Not all participants ate meat, but even those who were considered vegetarian were drawn into the savagery. At midnight the principles of Japan would be mocked in skits, and prominent members of the Japanese Diet, except of course those who were present, would be subjected to ridicule. 

Seeing the arrival of his daughter Megami Saikou and two other leading members of Saikou Corp, he swung from the view.

Megami Saikou, was the beautiful heiress to Saikou Corp. A certified genius, an Olympic level athlete, an accomplished martial artist with black belts in Judo, Jujutsu, Aikido, Krav Maga, Kyokushin Karate and a kickboxing enthusiast. Megami was trained to become the perfect leader, to succeed her father as CEO of Saikou Corps. The most popular girl at Akademi High and student council president, though under circumstances that her father refuses to provide, she has been forbidden from attending regular classes at Akademi High. Instead taking classes through distance learning and receiving school updates by email. Mature and intelligent, it is as though she has rehearsed every possible outcome of a conversation and acts accordingly. Though forbidden from going to school, Yukio has allowed his daughter to come with him to his annual gatherings, to see where the real business of Saikou Corp takes place.

“Lady Akira has been waiting for you all night, father,” Megami said.

“The price of meeting with me,” Yukio said.

Megami gave her father an annoyed look. “If she didn’t know that, she would be long gone.”

 

Yukio tailed the trio down a long flight of stone steps and into a reception area warmed by colorful, imported rugs, tapestries, and a fire place. Lady Akira, Yakuza crime lord and notorious gambler, dressed in a pink suit and clutching a white, Persian cat in one arm, attended by an entourage that included her majordomo, bodyguards, and others. Yukio’s own guards were quick to usher everyone but the Yakuza Crime boss back into the waiting room. Megami Saikou and two other members of Saikou Corp remained at Yukio’s side.

Curled upright on a wooden chair, Lady Akira extended her bare, stubby arms toward the fire. “I’ve been admiring your comfort women, Saikou,” she said. “Particularly the twin sister singers. Perhaps you could help me procure some.”

“We’ve a partner who supplies the girls,” Yuikio Saikou said from his armchair. “You’ll have to speak with him.”

Lady Akira noted the sharp tone in his voice. “On to business then?”

Yukio Saikou offered an apology. “A busy schedule affords little time for pleasantries.”

Unaccustomed to straight talk, the Hutt frowned, then said, “I plan to make a grab for Osaka, Mr. Saikou, and would like your support.”

“An important shipping port for Japan,” Megami said quietly from behind.

“By support, I presume we are talking about money,” Damask said.

Akira repositioned herself on the chair and sat her cat down. “I’m aware that you disapprove of drugs and slavery, but there are profits to be made by other means.”

“Not pachinko machines, then.”

Akira glowered. “You mock me.”

Yukio motioned negligently. “I tease you, Akira.”

“While, longevity comes naturally to my family,” Akira said. “But I don’t want for enemies of a different sort. Enemies who would like nothing more than to see me in an early grave.”

“The Sorariku clan.”

“They are precisely the reason I wish to remove myself from Tokyo and secure the funds for secure my position in Osaka, and from the likes of Akihiro Sorariku and the rest. With your financial assistance I can accomplish that and more. I know that you have befriended other Yakuza in your own neighborhood.”

“It’s true that other Yakuza clans have done well for themselves,” Damask said, “but their successes came at a high cost. What are you offering in return for our investment?”

A light came into the elder woman’s dark eyes. “A Pachinko Parlor that will make those on Akihabara seem like amateur games. In addition, the machines will bring tens of thousands of gamblers to fill my coffers to overflowing.” She paused, then added: “I’m aware your company produces such machines, and I’m willing to take you on as a partner.”

“A silent partner?” Saikou amended.

She nodded. “As you wish.”

Saikou steepled his fingers and raised his hands to his jutting chin. “In addition to a percentage of the profits, I want you to arrange for Boss Alfonso to operate freely as well.”

Akira adopted an incredulous look. “The Gajin crime boss?”

“You know the one,” Megami said sharply.

Lady akira fretted “I can’t make promises, Mr. Saikou. The Yakuza is deeply entrenched, and the other clans are grooming their own to assume control of the organization. They may not appreciate or permit-”

“Those are our terms, Akira,” Saikou cut in. “Find some way to allow Alfonso to reach an accommodation with the Yakuza and we will support your takeover of Osaka.” He gestured toward the fo courtyard. “This very night I can arrange for you to meet with officials representing the Ministry of Fiannce, who will advance whatever amount of cash you need. As well I will put you in contact with our engineering teams to ensure your pachinko machines can never be beaten.”

After a long moment of silence, Akira nodded. “I accept your terms, Mr. Saikou. You will not be disappointed.”

When the Yakuza crime boss had steered away from the room, servants showed in a group of tall officers who stood at attention and wearing uniforms consistent with those in the high command of the JSDF. Yukio’s previous contact with the Defense Forces had been limited to secret channels, now he leaned forward in keen interest as the spokes-member introduced himself as Haru Yamamoto representative of the Council of the Rising Sun, a group of war hawks within the Self-Defense Forces and launched immediately into a diatribe denouncing the Diet for refusing to transform the Self-Defense forces into a true army worthy of defending Japan. Haru went on to say with fist-pounding emphasis that although World War 2 had ended nearly one hundred years earlier, the Japanese Self-Defense Forces remained an underprivileged, poorly-equipped army deserving of far better treatment.

“Or else we will all pay in for it in blood,” Haru warned.

Megami waited until she was certain that the officer was finished to remark under her breath, “I’m not sure even the Diet is ready for them.”

“We might be willing to help you lobby for representation in the Diet,” Yukio said at last, “but the process could require years or even decades, and I’m not convinced you have the patience for it.”

Haru’s wide nostrils flared. “What’s a decade when we have been patient for a century? Aren’t we not the defenders of Japan? Or are we required to embrace the conditions along with accepting them?”

Damask shook his head. “No one is asking you to applaud the arrangement.”

Haru’s expression softened somewhat. “Then we have an accord?”

“Then we shall draw up a contract,” Yukio said. “In the meantime, I want some assurance that I can call on you for a favor should the need be called for.”

Haru stared at him. “A personal favor? Of what sort?”

Yukio tilted his head and said “Of whatever sort I require”

The officers traded uncertain looks, but Haru ultimately nodded in agreement. “Done, Mr. Saikou.”

“A favor?” Megami asked incredulously as the JSDF officers were being seen out.

“Nothing more than a test,” Damask told him.

Next to be admitted for audience were two politicians; the taller of the pair, a Diet Representative named Fujiro Saito, represented the Japan First Party. Saito had barely taken a seat when he said, “Promise me, Mr. Saikou, that you haven’t entered into a deal with Lady Akira.”

“Our dealings with the Yakuza,” Yukio said, “are no less confidential than our dealings with you, Representative Saito.”

The Representative looked annoyed. “Rumors abound of Akira’s plans to refurbish the Pachinko Parlors in Osaka and enter into direct competition with my own.”

Yukio regarded him blankly. “Surely you haven’t come all this way to hear me address rumors.”

Saito worked opened his mouth. “Promises were made, Mr. Saikou.”

“And fulfilled,” Yukio said; then, in a calmer voice, he added, “As a means of offsetting losses in revenue from pachinko, perhaps we could work out a deal on raising the prices of rare earth elements instead.” 

The politician said. “That sounds more like a possibility than a guarantee.”

Yukio shrugged. “We will take it up with Saikou Mining. But for now, consider it a starting point for discussion.” Reclining in his chair, he appraised Saito before saying, “What else is troubling you, Representative Saiot?”

“The favoritism you show to the war hawks within the Self-Defense Forces.”

“We are merely helping them secure full representation within the Diet,” Yukio answered.

Saito grew strident. “The Self-Defense Forces were doing perfectly fine for themselves without full representation. And in exchange for what, surrendering some of the islands in the Pacific?”

“What’s fair is fair,” Yukio said evenly.

Saito gave him a scathing glance. “Fairness has no part in it. You’re interested only in having the Self-Defense forces act as your personal army, Mr. Saikou.” Abruptly, he got to his feet. The representative showed the members of Saikou Corp his back and stamped out the door, leaving his aide to look around in confusion, before he hurried out.

Megami’s mouth opened in surprise. “He can’t just-”

“Let him go,” Yukio said.

Megami compressed her lips. “Father, If we are going to benefit from the power they wield in the Diet, we’ll need to find some way to placate them..”

“I disagree,” Yukio said. “We need to find a way to show them that they are expendable.”

 

Leaving his fellow members of Saikou Corp to rest, Yukio Saikou climbed the lodge’s eastern rampart for nightfall. He was as weary as any of them but too dissatisfied with the outcome to find much comfort in sleep. 

Once the last of the arrivals had been dealt with, Yukio, Megami, and the other members of Saikou Corp had devoted the rest of the evening to meeting with members of what they termed their steering committee, which was made up of select politicians, officers of the Self-Defense forces, and industrialists, and bankers. The committee met bi-annualy, though seldom at the lodge, to assure the swift passage of corporate-friendly legislation, fix the price of such commodities as natural gas, steel, and oil, and keep members of the National Diet in their place.

Not everyone agreed that the Saikou’s strategy of “tactical astriction” was the best method for keeping the Government of Japan off-balance and thus ripe for manipulation. But Yukio Saikou had insisted that their common goal of oligarchy, which is the government by a select few, would be realized, even if attained as a result of actions and events only few would even observe.

Yukoo took comfort in knowing that his guests believed they had taken part in something secretive, and had been encouraged to execute campaigns that on the surface may have seemed informed by self-interest but were in fact bits of his personal business.


	8. Chapter 7 – Osoro

Chapter 7 – Osoro   
Set Six weeks before the Prologue 

 

With Foot movements like a symphony, Yandere-Chan moved through the forest, all part of her Grand Plan for heart. Chasing her prey first on foot, hurrying from the school, she stopped her pace to slow down. Her eyes narrowed and crept the forest for signs of signs of her prey. She crouched down to the brushes and slowly crawled along a trail that led from the school to Buraza Town.

“She’s overstayed her welcome,” thought Yandere-Chan as she stopped listen to her environment, the sounds of birds chirping, squirrels and various other animals in the forest. Listening carefully, she began to scan the forest. Someone else was out there and heard the sounds of movement in the trees. 

She spent another long moment listening, then she dashed from her hiding spot in the bushes,and hid behind a tall, fir tree. Lifting off in great numbers from their roosts and screeching in displeasure, the birds in the forest warned the rest that a hunter was on the loose. Of the most dangerous sort, Yandere-Chan might have added, add hunter of human beings. 

“Is She here?” she wondered

For the past week, Yandere-Chan, with information garnered by Info-Chan had been stalking her new target. Osoro Shidesu, female leader of the delinquents of Akademi High and Yandere-Chan’s new rival for Senpai’s heart. Osoro had previously been suspended from Akademi for her previous record of having beaten down ten rival students from Shisuta Town. Her behavior unacceptable to the High School’s high standards, Headmaster Shuyona, saw fit to suspend her. With her suspension up, Osoro returned to Akademi High. There her life turned around as she had met a certain boy. Senpai had been the first one not to judge her for having a delinquent past and accepted her as she was. This act of kindness has endeared Senpai to her heart. Thus, Osoro too intends to confess her love to Senpai under the Confession Tree this Friday. Not if Yandere-Chan can help it of course.

Ahead Yandere-Chan heard the banging of a wooden sword on a tree. A wooden katana, the characteristic weapon of a high school delinquent. 

Instantly she pulled her kitchen kknife from her skirt and held it in her left hand. Revealing herself from the shadows came a tall, school girl, with unkempt, shoulder-length dyed blonde hair. She wore a torn, male uniform around her as a sort of cape, a trophy taken from a previous fight. Bandages covered her arms and legs. 

Osoro Shidesu

Yandere-Chan faltered momentarily.

“I knew I could you’ve been tailing me this whole week,” Osoro

Yandere-Chan dropped all pretense and faced her adversary squarely. “Yes, it is true, I have been stalking you all week.”

The delinquent laughed harshly. “A life on the streets with many enemies will make aware of enemies. Now why has a little girl like you been stalking me? Scram!”

“That boy, the one you have a crush on..” Yandere-Chan said

“What of him?”

“I’ve chosen him as my Senpai, you should get lost before you find yourself… hurt.”

“Who the hell do you think you are? Get out of here before I break your arms. My gang can watch.”

“Your gang?” Yandere-Chan said with disgust. “We’ll see about that.”

“They follow me like sad puppies.”

Yandere-Chan cocked her head to the side. “Your gang sees you as great?”

Osoro nodded. “Even now they await my return.”

“Await?,” Yandere said. She had a surprise in store for Osoro Inhaling, he said, “Your gang is dead.”

Confusion showed in Osoro’s eyes. “Girls like you only wish it were so.”

Yandere-Chan held her kitchen knife off to one side, parallel to the ground. “What’s more, they died by my hand.”

“Impossible.”

Yandere-Chan laughed with coldly. “How great of a leader can you be if you failed to know your gang is dead?”

Osoro raised her wooden katana over one shoulder. “In killing you I will avenge their deaths and be sure to let your Senpai what kind of monster you are, and keep him the likes of you.”

“If,” Yandere-Chan corrected. “But enough of this. If you want to kill me, you better make a worthy effort.”

The enraged Osorocharged.

To Yandere-Chan, fights were tedious affairs, full of wasted exertion when she could’ve used stealth to kill a rival. Osoro however, had always enjoyed a good fight, and had clearly bequeathed that enthusiasm to her gang of delinquents. For no sooner had the blades of their weapons clashed than Osoro began to bring the fight to him in unexpected ways, twirling her surprisingly limber body, tossing the katana from hand to hand, mixing forms. At one point she leapt onto an overhanging branch and, and continued the fight from high ground. Worse for Yandere-Chan, Osoro had been in so many fights that she could not only anticipate, but counter Yandere-Chan’s every move.

In short order, Osoro penetrated her defenses, bruising the side of Yandere-Chan’s neck.

The contest took them backward and forward through the trees, across bushes, and up onto piles of mossy rocks.   
Realizing that the fight could go on indefinitely, she took himself out of his body and began working herself like a puppet, no longer on the offensive, making attacks, but merely responding to Osoro’s lunges and strikes. Gradually the delinquent understood that something had changed. Instead of what up until then had been a fight to the death seemed suddenly like a sparring match. Exhausted, she doubled her efforts, fighting harder, more desperately, putting more power into each strike. But in the end surrendered her precision and accuracy.

At the height of Osoro’s attack, Yandere-Chan went back on the offensive. With a two-handed upward swing launched from between her legs caught Osoro off guard. The blade didn’t go deep enough to puncture the girl’s heart, but cut her from stomach to chest. As her head snapped backwards in retreat, Yandere-Chan brought his kitchen knife straight down, tearing Osoro’s weapon from her hand and nearly cutting off her fingers as well.

With a gesture of her other hand, Osoro pulled a hidden switchblade from a skirt, but Yandere-Chanwas quicker, and knocked the blade out of Osoro’s hand. Seeing that the girl was ready to turn and grab the weapon, Yandere-Chan stuck the tip towards Osoro’s neck and yelled “Yield!”

Osoro froze, a look of shock appeared over her face as she had never lost a fight before. Then she dropped to her knees in surrender.

“I give up girl. I accept that I lost and you can have… that boy. Your Senpai.”

Yandere-Chan showed her teeth in hatred. “Around you I would always have to watch my back and my Senpai.”

Osoro lifted her face in sadness. “Is it true, girl? Is my gang really dead?”

“Dead, and deservedly so.” She took a step toward Osoro. 

“Then what are you going to do about me?” Osoro asked.

Yandere-Chan studied her face coldly. After a quick glance around, she pulled a vial of liquid from a necklace around her neck and tossed it in front of Osoro. “Drink this.”

Osoro’s gaze went from the vial then back to Yandere-Chan, and she showed a worried look on her face “I know this drug, it will poison me!”

“It will,” Yandere-Chan coldly. “But I will make sure that you don’t die.”


	9. Chapter 7 – The Early Years

Chapter 7 – The Early Years

In the sound-proofed basement of the Aishi residence, Osoro sat, drugged, bound and gagged to a chair. Nearby in cages or also bound to chairs, were the collection of delinquents and others Yandere-Chan had collected over time when stalking Senpai.

“You’ll make a wonderful mind slave,” Yandere-Chan said as she watched Osoro. Yandere-Chan had been taught some months earlier before her mother mysteriously left, that capturing her enemies and converting them into mind slaves can be quite useful. To acting as agents on her behalf, to assassins and saboteurs. No one could ever believe that a mere schoolgirl had broken these people so thoroughly that they could be compelled to kill on their master’s whim.

According to the data she had received from Info-Chan, the young delinquent remained drugged but her condition was stable. Too much of the drug and she would die and then need to be disposed of.

Yandere-Chan kept her gaze on Osoro. The bruise she had inflicted with her wooden katana to Yandere-Chan’s neck had healed, but the faint scar was a fresh reminder of what she had to lose. Kokona and Saki, who had visited Yandere-Chan some hours earlier had noted the bruise and were told she had simply slipped in the shower. But no more than that.

Immediately following the contest in the forest outside of Akademi High, Yandere-Chan had commanded Info-Chan to locate further rivals in return for payment of panty shots. An investigation of the school’s network had yielded data on three rivals for Senpai’s heart. A substitute teacher, named Mida Rana. A nurse named Muja Kina, as well as the president of the Occult club, Oka Ruto. It seemed that well before she had confronted Osoro, Senpai had fallen ill and became enamored by the new nurse, having fallen under the watchful gaze of a teacher who preyed on young schoolboys. And trying the Occult Club for a trial basis, attracted the attention of the shy quiet president. Instead of taking a rival one at a time, she would have to take three out within the span of one week.

That she has to target her rivals came no surprise. She and Senpai had reached an impasse involving their love, and the rivals would serve as a test of that love. The product of a long line of Yandere women, Yandere-Chan believed that victory could be achieved through the combination of science and murder. With the aid of sophisticated computers and the intelligence of her Associate, Info-Chan, Senpai could be provided for and fall into her loving embrace, and the female rivals for his heart would gradually dwindle and disappear. Yandere-Chan knew that she couldn’t simply play games of chance with the boy, and that while the fated relationship of Senpai and Yandere-Chan will happen, its rise could only be influenced and hurried by Yandere-Chan herself and herself alone.

Info-Chan believed in formulas and calculations as strongly as the Yandere did, but she was not a fatalist, simply an opportunistic information broker. More importantly for Yandere-Chan, she had been raised to believe in the elimination of competitors, and viewed the rivals as just that. These women and girls wasn’t simply some pushovers that could be persuaded to step aside. Instead, they had to be undermined, toppled, and dismantled. Decimated. She had assumed that, given time, she would have been able to win Senpai over, but her love had obviously pronounced her unfit and had looked elsewhere. The unbridled desires of Aishi Clan were a blessing for the Yandere, for those desires birthed love which could be used to further the cause. Yandere-Chan had been instructed by her own mother to be on the lookout for suitable boy of her own, just as the elder Aishi had been when she had discovered Yandere-Chan’s father. Perhaps now Yandere-Chan had regarded the attack as beneficial, no matter the results. Had Osoro been victorious, she was deserving of the Senpai. If not, then Yandere-Chan might come to cherish her love for Senpai more.

An old story that had never made much sense to her until now.

But it did explain Osoro’s own curious behavior in the days preceding the events on at Akademi High. It was impossible to know how long the delinquent’s attack had been in the planning. Other rivals Yandere-Chan had eliminated had been distracted, and that inattention had cost them their lives. But in those final moments, Osoro was ready to beat Yandre-Chan for her previous transgressions. It made little difference now. In fact, Yandere-Chan found Osoro’s efforts contemptible.

Like Yandere-Chan, her mother, Ryoba had obviously embraced the fact their Senpais weren’t going to love them unless all other girls had been eliminated. The goals of the Aishi clan, were simple. Find their Senpai that would make them whole, revenge on any girl that stood in their way, and ensure the Aishi clan continued. But while most Aishi women since time immemorial had in their own fashion helped the clan, their efforts had owed less to selflessness and allegiance to Senpai than to weakness and incompetence in their rivals. For the past five hundred years, the women of the Aishi line had lived in Buraza Town and found the local men of their choosing to continue the clan. Yandere-Chan finally understood. She would never have been one to lay in wait or seek another Senpai. Nor would she have been content to simply remain in a rival’s shadow had they actually triumphed where others had failed.

How, in all his greatness, had Senpai failed to grasp that Yandere-Chan was his one true love? How had the boy failed to grasp that destiny had called him towards her?

In a rare moment of compliment, Senpai even had even said as much, showing he did care about her.  
“Um.. are you okay? You didn’t hit your head or anything, did you?”

 

Was Yandere-Chan now to believe that Senpai had also considered Osoro and the others in such a way?

If so, it demeaned their love.

The data Info-Chan had discovered failed to shed light on more personal information that the rivals might have. Set ways of courting a Senpai were a thing of the past. Romance was for the rivals. Where they courted Senpai, the Yandere lusted for him. Where the rivals believed they knew Senpai, Yandere-Chan possessed him. Owned by their love, they ultimately became one with their Senpai. Yandere-Chan thought back to how her own father and mother came to be together.

Ryoba Asihi, mother of Yandere-Chan, was very much like her daughter in her early years. Moving through life with no purpose, no emotion. Eventually meeting Yandere-Chan’s father, Ryoba’s own Senpai, taking down her various Rivals for his heart, from getting them bullied out of school, drowning one girl in a toilet in the bathroom, to expulsion and poisoning. These activities did not go unnoticed as she was caught by an investigative reporter wishing to advance his career. By manipulation and fake tears, Ryoba was not only able to deflect blame from herself, but throw it right back at the reporter in question. His career and reputation ruined, the reporter was forced to leave town in disgrace. Now free from her rivals, Ryoba had been able to kidnap her Senpai, forcing him into a relationship and later marriage. So it happened that Yandere-Chan’s father, came to be the husband of Ryoba. It was the fruit of this marriage that bore Yandere-Chan, who was very much like her mother before her, her grandmother, and all the Aishi females.  
.

Located in Buraza Town, the couple lived in the same neighborhood as the one Ryoba had lived in for all of her life. Cheerful and friendly to everyone, always ready to tell anyone within earshot how much of a doting wife and devoted mother she was. Captive to his wife, Yandere-Chan’s father made many attempts to escape. However, at the birth of their daughter, Yandere-Chan’s father stayed behind in vain attempt at turning Yandere-Chan into a normal girl and end the Aishi legacy of Yandre women. Regardless, and at great expense, Ryoba set about controlling her husband in many ways; gates and locks that only she had the keys to, to cameras located at all doors and hallways. Even in the best of instances his wife was difficult to approach, as one thought of leaving her for menial tasks or changing jobs required her approval. Then even his family were prohibited from visiting without prior authorization from Ryoba.

 

Her upbringing was in many ways the antithesis of the typical Japanese childhood, and yet young Yandere-Chan managed not only to endure her early but to prosper. Her mother took what some considered to be an unhealthy interest in Yandere-Chan’s development, recording every detail and encouraging her to share even her darkest thoughts with her. She was especially interested in observing her interactions with playmates, from various backgrounds, both male and female which she was never at a loss to provide, interrogating her after every session about his feelings about this or that child. Even Yandere-Chan’s father found time enough from a demanding schedule to be a doting parent.

Yandere-Chan was not yet even five years old when she began to sense that she was somehow different. Since hear early childhood, Yandere-Chan suffered from some inexplicable and strange condition. She could never experience satisfaction, feel fulfillment or happiness. Or express emotions the same way other people could. Her father argued with Ryoba, wishing his daughter was normal, attempted the bribe the girl with gifts and presents. But nothing worked. As she came of school age, she noticed that not only was she more astute than her playmates, but she could often manipulate them, making them laugh as well as cry. Comfort them just as often as incite anxiety. She learned to read intentions and body language. When she felt that someone didn’t like her, she would go out of her way to be generous. But when she felt that someone liked her too much she would occasionally go out of her way to be difficult, as a means of testing the limits of the relationship. She created tricks and deceits, and sometimes allowed herself to play the victim, the patsy, out of concern for arousing unwanted suspicion or being forced to reveal too much about her hidden talents.

As she got older, other children became playthings rather than playmates, but in a vain attempt to feel something for herself. One afternoon a youngster she had grown to dislike pushed his way past Yandere-Chan in an effort to be first to reach a staircase that led down to the elementary school’s lower-level courtyard. Grabbing her peer by his upper arm, Yandere-Chan said, “If you’re in such a rush to get downstairs, then jump out the window.” Locking glances, she repeated the suggestion again, and her victim took it to heart. Many questions were asked after the young boy’s crushed body was discovered in on the ground, but Yandere-Chan kept the truth from everyone but her mother. She made her go over her explanation in increasing detail, until finally saying, “I’ve long suspected that you share the same experience I have, and now I know it to be true. It’s a strange, wondrous feeling, Yandere-Chan, and you have it in abundance. But one day, you will meet someone who will complete you, someone to make you complete. Later in life you will understand, but right now it must remain undisclosed.”

Having lived a secretive life for so many years, Yandere-Chan found the notion of sharing the secret only with her mother completely natural.

No one held her responsible for her classmate’s plunge from the window, but, soon after, the steady stream of playmates began to dry up. Worse, her father began to grow distant, even while Yandere-Chan found herself growing older and moving from elementary to middle school. She considered that her father didn’t even love her power, or had come to think of Yandere-Chan as some kind of monster. 

Before she left for her business in America, Ryoba-Chan left a note inside the backpack of Yandere-Chan,   
“We Aishi women are an unseen opposition,” Ryoba had told her young daughter. “A phantom. Where the Samurai of Japan once wore armor, we now hide in the shadows. But our love for our Senpais works through us all the more powerfully in our invisibility. For the present, the more covert we remain, the more influence we can have over our chosen Senpai. Our revenge the girls that get in our way will be achieved not through brute force but by hiding in plain sight.”

On the return to Akademi High, she met someone that would change her life forever. The boy boy that her mother told her that would complete her. Her own Senpai. That moment, when got into contact with him, she felt for the first time everything she had missed, emotions, music, seeing color in a world of grey. But as soon as he had left her presence, she had returned to her old, empty, self. Yandere-Chan absolutely had to have this boy all to herself, and she was terrified of losing him. And yet, she saw something worse, he was talking to an orange haired young girl. Before long, however, Yandere-Chan began to suspect that her Senpai was the reason for the girl’s visits. And the suspicion that there was something between them incited feelings of anger and jealousy in young Yandere-Chan, if Senpai dated this girl, she would lose him forever. 

Yander-Chan had made up her mind to bring her all her skills to bear on the intolerable situation when, she received a text from the mysterious character known as Info-Chan.

“Hey”  
“Do I know you?”  
“I saw you stalking an upperclassman today”  
“Do you have a problem with that?”  
“No. I wanted to give you some information about the girl he was with.”  
“Her name is Osana Najimi.”  
“She has a crush on him.”  
“She believes in the myth about the cherry tree behind the school.”  
“The myth that if you confess your love to someone underneath that tree on a Friday, they are guaranteed to accept your confession?”  
“Correct.”  
“She’s planning to confess to him next Friday.”  
“Why are you telling me this?”  
“I would be very happy if something bad happened to Osana-Chan.”  
“I think you might be the right person to give her what she deserves.”  
“Who are you?”  
“I’m the person nicknamed ‘Info-Chan’ at school.”  
“I’ve heard rumors about you. You blackmail girls and sell panty shots to boys. Nobody knows your real name.”  
“The rumors are true.”  
“If you ever need a favor, text me a panty shot and I’ll give you whatever support I can.”  
“If you want information about anyone at our school, just send me a photograph of their face, and Ill tell you everything I know about them.”  
“You’re disgusting.”  
“You’re a stalker.”  
“If you want my help, text me. If you don’t care, ignore me.”  
“You have one week until your precious Senpai belongs to Osana-Chan.”

Since then, Yandere-Chan has been working very closely with Info-Chan, sending her periodic panty shots of other girls in return for various services. Ranging from bottles of poison to sabotaging a girl’s reputation. 

In addition to being widely known hacker and Information Broker, Info-Chan headed a shadowy organization and hacker group that over the decades had gathered intelligence on the dealings of nearly every student of Akademi High and resident of Buraza Town. With Info-Chan masquerading as a Akademi High student, she had blackmailed many students and faculty, often conspiring with the t worst of Buraza Town and Akademi High, and facilitating anarchy whenever possible.

With the school being converted to the cause, everthing else will fall in line, with Senpai as her lover, manipulating the actions of an important few to control the behavior of just one boy.


End file.
